Un amor complicado
by PaulaCj2
Summary: Seiya es ignorado por todos sus amigos excepto por los caballeros dorados, Saori le manda una misión que hace que su mundo de un giro muy peculiar, será capaz de matar a quien Saori dijo o no?
1. chapter 1

**Hola esta historia de Saint Seiya es completamente inventada y también es una historia donde hay mucho yaoi así que si no les gusta les invito a no leer, y si os gusta leer.**

 **Parejas: Saga x Seiya**

Hola me llamo Seiya, tengo 17 años y soy el portador de la armadura de pegaso y total servidor de la diosa, esa chic- la cual se metía cada vez que podía en líos y la cual todo el mundo acababa haciendo se daño por ella.

Los problemas empezaron cuando ella empezó a exigirme cosas que ni siquiera los mismísimos caballeros dorados harían y que yo mismo me negué ganándome un castigo y estar en el calabozo.

-Seiya que hicistes?

-Me negué a Saori y me encarceló.

-Ya veo.

Dijo Saga mirándome entre los barrotes y suspirar con cansancio y al mismo tiempo con preocupación, Kanon y él siempre se han preocupado mucho por mí se sentía bien cuando lo hacían después de todo la persona que había querido lo estaba utilizando por fines demasiado grandes para mí. Oí como la puerta se abría y se sentaban justamente a mi lado haciendo que lo mirara muy condundido pero tampoco hice nada para detenerlo o regañarle por aquello.

-Entonces te haré algo de compañía.

Dijo el con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que mi corazón se acelerará de una manera que hacía tiempo ir sentía al estar con el, era un sentimiento muy raro el cual nunca había sentido nunca por nadie y solo por este hombre que me sacaba unos años, el cual conseguía sacarme una sonrisa, el cual aparecía de la nada cuando estaba en un mal momento e incluso me consoló cuando lloraba desconsoladamente. Le mire y no dude en enviarle una sonrisa de lo más alegre.

-Saga.

-¿Si?

-Muchas gracias por estar hay conmigo cuando lo necesite.

-No es nada Seiya sólo me preocupas y esas cosas.

-Hola Seiya.

-Hola Kanon.

-Saga la diosa te está buscando muy molesta.

-Voy para allá.

Dijo el levantándose y irse de allí dejándome con un Kanon algo serio pero no conmigo parecía preocupado por algo y eso hacía que me pusiera muy nervioso.

-Tu crees que le haga algo

-No lo sé Seiya, no lo sé.

Dijo el apoyando la cabeza en los barrotes y dejar escapar un suspiro lleno de cansancio.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola chicas espero que os guste el capítulo lamentó las faltas de ortografía y por favor de len una oportunidad que es mi primera historia:)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Saga.**

Hice acto de presencia antes aquella persona a la cual llamábamos diosa y que la cuidábamos como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo pero la verdad es que en su sangre tiene maldad por qué yo lo notaba después de todo fui controlado por Ares y no te el Aura que tenía incluso ahí podía verla.

-¿Queríais algo de mi?

-No piensas arrodillarte?

-No puedo, ahora solo dime que es lo que quieres por favor.

-Seiya está dispuesto a hacer la misión?

No conteste en ningún momento pensando en que decir ya que el pequeño tampoco me había dicho lo que tenía que hacer y tan solo que el fiel caballero se había negado ha hacerlo.

-Saga contéstame.

-No.

-Bueno ya lo hará.

-Pues saber que es?

-Solo te voy ha decir que su misión es tan sencilla, solo tiene que matar a una persona.

Me quede ensilencio algo incrédulo al escuchar aquello ya que ahora sabia la razón por la que el más pequeño se había negado antes ella, " _él nunca ha matado a una persona"_ pensé para mí mismo. Negué con la cabeza y me arrodille ante ella haciendo que ella sonriera alegremente.

-Señorita por favor déjeme hacerlo a mi.

-Estas disuelto a ser mal visto de nuevo por tal de que no lo haga Seiya?

-Lo haré.

-Esta bien en cuanto cumplas tu misión serás encarcelado en la celda donde esta el caballero del pegaso.

-De acuerdo.

Dije saliendo de la habitación para encontrarme con el patriarca Shion mirándome con una sonrisa algo triste al verlo supe que él lo sabía, él se acercó a mí y puso una mano en mi hombro.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Seiya permanecerá en el calabozo y él nunca a matado en cambio yo...

-Oooh Saga tú sabes que eso fue pasado.

-Lo sé pero Aoiria me sigue odiando.

-No vas a ser capaz de matar a ese hombre.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué a la persona que quiere matar Saori es a ti Saga y Seiya se negó por qué no podía matarte.

Dijo el con cara de pena yo por mi parte me quede en total silencio pensando él por qué ella me había traicionado y el por me quería matar.

-Saga?

-Tengo que matarme a mí mismo?

-No Saga.

-Ve con Seiya seguro que él está muy aburrido.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola aquí os dejo el capítulo nuevo espero que os guste...gracias por leer**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Seiya.**

Estaba muy intranquilo ya que Saga se estaba tardando muchísimo en volver de la charla con Saori, _"y si le hizo algo"_ pensé para mí mismo mordiéndose el labio con fuerza haciendo que sangraran un poco. Kanon y yo suspiramos del puro alivio al ver al más mayor allí en la puerta podíamos ver la cara descompuesta que tenía Saga y el pequeño golpe que tenía pero por lo demás parecía estar bien.

-Hey estás bien hermano?

-Yo...si.

Dijo el con una sonrisa muy forzada y parecía algo algo pálido haciendo que nos preocupáramos, me levante suavemente para acercarme a los barrotes y ver cómo el me miraba con algo que no sabía cómo decirlo, _"maldita sea Saga que te ha echo Saori"_ pensé para mí mismo mirándole con curiosidad por saber por qué estaba así de afligido.

-Saga?

-Hable con Saori sobre tu misión.

Al escuchar esas palabras de su boca no pude evitar tensarme, acaso Saori se lo contó.

-Seiya tienes que cumplir la misión.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que la tienes que cumplir.

-¡Claro que no lo voy a cumplir tal barbaridad!

-En todo caso le dije a Atena que lo voy a cumplir yo.

Dijo el saliendo de allí dejándome solo ya que Kanon se había ido de allí, me apoye en los barrotes totalmente derrotado. Saga iba a hacer una tontería iba a matarse a sí mismo sin dudarlo y yo no estaba listo para perderlo, trague un poco de saliva y cogi aire para empezar a gritar.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí maldicion!

-Deberías guardar algo de silencio pegaso.

-Aioria.

-Que pasa?

-Sacame de aquí.

-No puedo.

-¡Por favor tengo que evitar que Saga haga una idiotez!

Grite agarrando los barrotes y mirarle con enojo a aquel caballero hermano de mi maestro.

-Yo...

 **Shion.**

En el santuario las cosas iban de mal en peor y la verdad la misión de Saori a Seiya era demasiado dura para él y eso sin sumar que era a Saga que era a quien tenía que quitarle la vida, pase mi mano por la cara y suspire con pesadez y ir a donde estaba la prisión donde el pobre chico estaba preso. Escuche la conversación con el joven León y suspire al saber que Saga iba a hacerlo me aparecí ante ellos y enseguida se arrodillaron.

-Patriarca.

-Levántate Leoncito.

-Mi nombre es Aioria no Leoncito.

-Seiya ve a por Saga el va cumplir su misión.

-De acuerdo.

-Aioria abre le la puerta.

-Pero.

-Nada de peros abre la puerta es para salvar una vida.

El enseguida la abrió y el pequeño chico se fue dejándome allí con el caballero dorado Aioria me acerqué a él pero enseguida se alejó de mí sin permitirme acercarme.

-Aioria.

-No.

-Por favor Aioria fue un desliz no siento nada por el.

-Vete con él y déjame en paz.

- _Aioria._

Dije en un susurro al ver cómo se iba dejándome allí solo, dejé caer un suspiro lleno de cansancio, que podía hacer para que el pequeño León me perdonará y mi pequeño desliz.

 _-Maldición._

 _ **¿Continuará?**_

 _ **Hola chicas espero que os guste este capítulo y lamentó las faltas de ortografía...gracias por leer**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Saga.**

Estaba decidido a matarme a mí mismo pero él era que mi hermano estaba allí, no quería que me viera hay desangrandome y muriendo lentamente como quería esa niñata ha la cual habíamos cuidado incluso entregando innumerables veces nuestras vidas.

-Enserio lo vas a hacer Saga?

-Si Kanon.

-No vas a ser capaz hermano te tiembla la mano, tú no quieres morir.

-¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo Kanon, te encerré, te deje solo y mate a mucha gente, aún así sigues aquí conmigo.

-Por qué hayas echo esas cosas tan malas no dejas de ser mi hermano, sé que no lo has pasado bien, se que tus compañeros los caballeros dorados te odian, sé que aún que te muestres fuerte tienes ganas de derrumbarte y llorar Saga.

Dijo el acercándose a mi quitándome la saga que tenía en las manos mientras lo tiraba y me daba un abrazo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentia y que necesitaba con urgencia. Correspondí el abrazo y me enganche fuertemente a su ropaje estallando por fin en un llanto desesperado. Kanon lo único que hacía era acariciarme la espalda y consolarme pero nada conseguía apaciguar el sufrimiento eso hasta que vi esa mirada marrón de aquel niño que había estado viendo desde hace mucho tiempo, se acercó a nosotros corriendo y se lanzó a abrazarme con mucha fuerza y lo sujetará para que no callara al suelo. Lo mire y vi que estaba molesto por algo fruncí el ceño al ver cómo me miró con furia en esos ojos.

-Seiya.

-Seiya nada, creías que yo mismo he iba a dejar que te matarás, no claro que no, además aquí hay gente que te necesita.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Mira a tu hermano él te necesita y yo también te necesito después de todo eres el único amigo junto a él que me dirige la palabra después de negarme a Saori.

-Yo..está bien.

-Bien.

-Hola mortales.

Dijo una voz bien conocida haciendo que mirara hacia nuestra derecha y ver a Hades junto Ramadantys, Hypnos y Thanatos los cuales solo nos ignoraron y empezaron a caminar a un lado.

-Hades.

-Saga.

-He venido por qué el patriarca Shion a dicho que han tenido problemas con Atena.

-Si.

-Muchos problemas.

-Quiere matar a Saga.

-¿Cómo dices?

Dijo apareciendo de la nada los dos gemelos acompañantes de Hades a nuestro lado.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Hola chicas aquí os dejo otro pequeño capítulo espero que os guste...gracias por leer.**


End file.
